The present disclosure relates to a radio communication system in which a plurality of temporarily grouped radio devices communicate with one another.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11 (1999)-196029 describes a radio communication system in which a fixed group of radio devices is not used, but a plurality of radio devices including a subject, radio device are arbitrarily grouped temporarily n response to a situation, and communicate with one another in a group thus formed.